Masks and Monsters
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: The day his parents were gunned down by a robber was the day Takato Matsuki stopped being a kid. He left his old life behind in Japan, even the Digimon. He wandered the streets a world away until he was found by an urban legend, the Dark Knight...
1. Chapter 1: The Robbery

**Masks and Monsters**

Digimon Tamers/Teen Titans fusion  
The day his parents were gunned down by a robber was the day Takato Matsuki stopped being a kid. He left his old life behind in Japan, even the Digimon. He wandered the streets a world away until he was found by an urban legend, the Dark Knight. The years went by and now he is a leader, but Robin's old life as Takato just can't stay dead.

**Chapter One: The Robbery**

Takato Matsuki had just gotten out of school and was busy making his way back to his parents' bread shop. _Ms. Asaji still gives us too much homework, _Takato thought as he raced through the streets of Shinjuku. He had to hurry and finish his homework so he could go see Guilmon without his parents having to ask him about it.

Takehiro Matsuki saw his son come running through the door. "Takato, where are you going?"

"I'm going to do homework, then I'm going to see Guilmon," Takato replied, swapping some bread, he prepared to run out the door when it opened and a man walked in.

"Nobody move!" he shouted. "Everybody on the floor!" Takato did has he was told and got down on his knees.

_This can't be happening. Not to us._ Takato shook with fear, he desperately wished Guilmon were there. He could use his Pyro Sphere attack on the man and knock his gun away. There was no way he could sneak out to get him. Maybe he could get to the alarm and use it to contact the police. The man turned away from Takato and focused his attention to his father.

"Okay, you, give me the money! Now!" the robber said. Takehiro calmly began to remove money from the cash register and put it into the bag Takato crawled over to the silent alarm and pulled it, just then, his mother saw him. Mie Matsuki quickly moved to block him, if the man saw Takao push the alarm, he might shoot him.

Takato pushed the button and the robber turned and stared. He spotted Mie and jumped to the conclusion that she had pulled the alarm.

"You!" he snarled, he gripped his gun and aimed, he then fired. There was a scream. And to Takato Matsuki, it was as if his heart screamed with her. He saw her fall and she landed near him.

"No! Mie!" Takehiro screamed. Another shot, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone too. Takato could only look at both his parents with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it, five minutes ago there were alive, now they were dead.

Takato saw the man quickly grab the bag of money and sprinted out the door. Sirens wailed as half a dozen police cars surrounded the front entryway. The officers got out of their squad cars and pulled out their guns.

"Freeze! On your face now!" an officer shouted. The man opened fire with his gun. Six officers fired back and Takato saw the man fall. The robber was dead. It was over almost as soon as it began. The law had avenged his parents' murder, but there was still no peace. He had never felt more helpless in his life. He thought he could do something to stop him. All he had done was destroy the ones he loved. He vowed that he would never let anyone else get hurt because of him. He would stop criminals and find a way to fight them. He promised himself, for his parents.

* * *

The next day they buried his parents in the cemetery. Takato's friends and some of his teachers from Yodobashi Elementary came. After some final words were said, the crowd began to disperse. Takato felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mitsuo Yamaki staring down at him.

"Takato, I'm sorry about your loss," Yamaki said.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamaki," Takato replied.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to find a way to help others. I don't know how, but I will," Takato said.

"You're a strong boy, Matsuki Takato. Not many people can deal with what you're going through right now." Yamaki turned and left.

A few days later, he made his way to the Shinjuku Park where Guilmon was hold up in an empty hideaway. Guilmon came bounding out happily.

"Takato, are you okay?" he asked. He knew that his Tamer had lost his parents. He was the first to hear it from Takato who had come to him right after it had happened. Then he had told Henry and Rika what had happened. They all tried to comfort him as best they could. Takato stayed at Henry's house for a few days. Takao had spent his time packing his things.

Guilmon saw Takao's suitcase. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, I have to go. There are things that I have to do."

"What kind of things?" Rika asked.

"I have to find a way to help others. I can't do it here. I have to go."

"Is that the real reason you're leaving Goggle Head? Or are you running away from the grief?" Rika asked in a quiet voice. Normally she was very cutting and sarcastic. She knew that now was not the time to be harsh. She knew he had lost the people he loved. She knew how he felt because her parents had gotten a divorce. But it wasn't the same. Her father was still alive; his was not.

Guilmon stared sadly at his Tamer and said. "Takato, we'll play again, won't we?"

"Of course we will, Boy. I promise. We'll play after I find what I'm looking for." Takato patted the lizard-Digimon's head. "I promise."

"Good luck, Takato," Henry said, reassuringly. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Take care of yourself, Goggle Head," Rika said. She shook his hand, Takato smiled inwardly. That was typical Rika; she wasn't the type to hug anyone.

"Be careful, if you need us just call!" Terriermon shouted, perched atop Henry's shoulder. "Don't forget, Takato; Momentai!"

"I won't," Takato laughed. That was Henry and Terriermon's catchphrase. _Momentai_. Take it easy. Right now, it was very hard to take it easy. But he would try. He would try to move on with his life, as broken and chaotic as it was.

"Come back and see us soon, 'kay?" Kenta added.

"Yeah, I'll be bored playing Digimon with only Kenta," Kazu quipped. Kenta elbowed him as a result.

Takato smiled, he was going to miss his friends. His things were packed. He was going to the other side of the world. He hoped he would find what he was seeking in America. Maybe there was someone who could help him. He got into the taxi and had them take him to the Tokyo Airport. It would be the last time he would see his friends in Shinjuku.


	2. Chapter 2: Street Tough

**Chapter Two: Street Tough**

_Disclaimer: certain dialogue belongs to Judd Winick. Don't own Teen Titans or Digimon Tamers._

Takato Matsuki stood in his Ms. Asaji's classroom. "I'll be going away, Ms. Asaji. I'm not coming back to school." 

"Why, Takato?" Ms. Asaji asked. "How will you get an education if you don't come to school?"

"I don't know, Ms. Asaji. I'll keep learning things, I promise, but I have to go."

"Take care of yourself then, Takato," Ms. Asaji said.

"Thanks Ms. Asaji," Takato replied, sincerely. "I'll do something good with my life, I promise." Takato turned and left. He had to go, he would never be able to explain why, but he felt he had to leave. He had to do something good with his life.

_Six Months Later…_

Cold. Gotham City was always cold. Takato shivered as the icy wind whipped across his shoulders, slashing his faded blue T-shirt. He had flown into Gotham City, remembering his Mother's bedtime stories of a supposed creature of the night, "The Batman". She said he could swoop down on criminals from the sky and could fight ten men at once. He had always thought it was just something some adult made up, like the Digimon. But here he was in Gotham City, it was a real place, perhaps this Batman was real after all.

Slumping down against the side of the wall, Takato stared out into the dingy streetlights that did nothing to illuminate the roads in the dense smog that seemed to settle down Gotham at night. The boy rubbed his shoulders but nothing he could do would keep him warm.

Takato got to his feet, he decided he was going to try and find a warm place to sleep that night. Maybe there was an empty building he could sneak into. Perhaps he would get lucky and find a homeless shelter with an empty bed.

He began looking around, he turned around and headed toward a warehouse he had spotted while exploring Gotham. He made his way there and found that it was abandoned. He slipped in the door hoping no one had seen him go in. Curling up into a ball, Takato fell asleep.

When he had first arrived in the city, he thought he could use his money to stay in a hotel. Little did he know how soon it would run out. With no family or friends or a job, Takato couldn't get home to Japan.

He began living on the streets. It was hard at first, not having a real home or a warm bed to sleep in. However, as time went by he became used to it. He learned to survive without help. He stole food so he could eat, though inside he hated himself for it.

Stealing food didn't generate money, and when he learned how to do it, he began to boost tires. He tried to find cars that were headed for the junkyards, but he didn't have much luck finding them.

He took every opportunity to boost tires off various types of cars, trucks, and vans. It brought in money, enough for him to survive; he now lived in a shabby, worn down apartment.

He didn't have enough money for a computer so he couldn't contact his friends back home. Takato would have been too ashamed to tell them t hat he was stealing for a living. It was better that way, as long as they thought he was doing well everything would be okay.

It was on a rainy and stormy night that Takato would first catch a glimpse of a mysterious figure. Takato was headed home; he had just walked out of a grocery store with a five-pound turkey in his arms without anyone noticing until the alarm went off. He easily evaded the security guard, having familiarized himself with Gotham's streets and alleys.

"Huh, what's _that?_" Takato said, spotting a strange vehicle parked in the notorious street known as Crime Alley. Rumor had it that a billionaire lost his parents when a robber shot them and ran off with their money and jewelry.

Takato moved closer to the strange looking vehicle he saw parked in Crime Alley. The car was shaped like a missile. There were long black wings on the back and they were shaped like—like a _bat_.

"No way," Takato breathed. He couldn't believe it. The Batman was _real_. "Bet these would be worth a fortune." Takato moved closer to the Batman's car, what was it the press called it, "the Batmobile," Takato said out loud, "Who thought up that corny name? I bet even Batman doesn't call it "The Batmobile" he probably calls it "the car", or something like that."

Takato had been carrying a jack looking for tires to boost. He also had a brick in a backpack to place under the car so it wouldn't lean over to one side. Takato began to unscrew the wheels from the car.

_Shouldn't the alarms be going off right now? _Takato thought. _You'd think a car that looks that teched out would have the alarms blaring by now. _He wondered why the Batman himself hadn't come swooping down from the sky already like in his mother's stories.

"I guess I must be lucky," Takato said to himself. He removed the tire and carried it to his apartment, which ironically, wasn't too far from Crime Alley.

Takato put the tire away and headed back to the "Batmobile". To his shock and horror, there was a man standing not too far from the car staring at the spot where the front left tire had been.

"I don't believe it…" Batman said, bending down to examine the jacked hubcap. "Unreal." He looked up to see a young twelve-year-old boy walking toward him, carrying a jack in his right hand. Takato stopped when he saw the Batman staring at him.

"Whoops," he said sheepishly. He was deathly afraid, but he decided not to show it. But along with that fear, there was a sense of awe. There was a real life urban legend standing in front of him.

"Well…I see you came back to finish the job."

Takato looked up at him wide-eyed and Batman just stared at him intently, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

The boy was very good at what he was doing. He was also very brave, not many would have the audacity to try to steal the wheels off his car. For some strange reason, Bruce felt pity for the boy. He also had a feeling that the adolescent before him was not a criminal by choice but became one out of necessity.

"What's your name, son?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Takato," Takato replied nervously. "Takato Matsuki, sir."

"Why did you steal my tire, Takato?"

"If I tell you, are you going to take me to jail?" Takato asked.

"Depends on your answer," Batman replied.

"I boosted your tire so I could sell them to pay for my food and rent. The apartment manager thinks my parents always work, I had to lie to him so he would leave me alone—"

"What do you mean you lied to him? Your parents are dead then," he stated it, he didn't ask. He knew.

"Yes sir," Takato replied.

"How did they die?" the Dark Knight asked.

_That's an odd thing for him to ask me. _Takato paused for a moment. "They were murdered. Gunned down right in front of me when a man robbed my parents bread shop."

"Show me where you live," Batman said. Takato couldn't believe the man had just asked to see where he lived. Takato thought about it and realized he didn't have a choice. Show Batman where he lived or go to jail. Going to jail was not on his agenda and maybe Batman could help him. He had not forgotten the promise he had made to his parents. He still wanted to find a way to help others; Batman might understand that and help him.

The Caped Crusader followed the young boy back the dingy, dirty apartment Takato called home. The boy wasn't lying and Batman could tell, because he knew where he was going and by the way he acted that he was telling the truth.

Batman took it all in with a stoic look on his face. He turned to Takato. "Why did you come to Gotham City?"

"I came here because I wanted to find a way to help others, I wanted to learn how to fight criminals. And I have to admit, I came here because I'd herd stories about you."

Beneath his mask, Bruce raised an eyebrow. The boy certainly knew how to flatter him, but he never fell for flattery. "Really? Or are you just saying that because I'm here?"

"No, my Mom used to tell stories about you when I was younger. I always thought you were something she made up, like the Digimon. But I guess you're real after all."

"You want to learn how to fight criminals, what if I could offer you that chance, would you take it, Takato?" Batman asked.

"What do you mean by that, sir, seeing you've just met me and that I stole one of your tires, it doesn't seem like that's something you should ask me." Takato stared down at his shoes.

"You're right, but had we met under different circumstances what would your answer be?"

"I would have probably said yes, but right now…you'd probably want to rethink asking me something like that."

"I already have thought about it, there aren't many boys like you. You're one of a kind. You have a strong will and you know what you want to do with your life. You are not a criminal by choice, but you want to give your life purpose, but you don't know how. I can show you how to do that and give you the means to bring criminals to justice."

"You—you'd help me do that? I mean if I were you and you were me, I'd haul you straight off to jail," Takato said. "I don't understand why you're being merciful to me."

"It's what separates me from criminals, compassion and justice, they make me what I am," Batman said.

"Then teach me, I want to learn!" Takato pleaded with the Batman. He wanted to know everything there was to know.

"Even though I've made up my mind about you, there are things that I must see to before if you want to join me in my fight."

"Things? What kind of things?" Takato asked.

"Some personal matters. We'll discuss this later," Batman said flatly. He turned to leave.

"Wait—how will I find you?" Takato said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find you, Takato," Batman walked out the door. Takato ran after him, but by the time he got though the front door the Batman was long gone. He stared out at the empty street.

"He sure moves fast," he said to himself, then he closed the door. He had to wonder what all of it meant, and what would happen to him now.

* * *

Bruce entered the Batcave and exited the car. He made his way over to where he could change into civilian attire only to be stopped by Alfred. His butler was surprised when he informed him of the incident in Crime Alley.

"How could he possibly steal a tire from the car?" Alfred asked in awe. "There's—"

"We put on those new tires," Bruce Wayne interrupted, removing his cowl. "But I hadn't finished redesigning the hub caps—"

"—Leaving the lug nuts exposed. Oh, and the car's sensors were still down from the electrical surge you had last night…no alarms," Alfred amazed. The boy had actually stolen a tire from the car.

"Thereby, creating the perfect opportunity—" Bruce began.

"—To "jack" the wheels off the Batmobile," Alfred finished the sentence for him.

"Yes," Batman said, putting his mask away. The old butler could see the amusement in his Master's eyes. What was it about this boy that made him different from any of the other criminals he dealt with? Perhaps Master Bruce felt connected to the boy somehow.

When Bruce filled him in on Takato's background, Alfred understood. Fate had sent Bruce a son who needed a path, and he didn't want Takato's life to be consumed by revenge, like his was.

"It seems you two were fated to meet," Alfred observed.

"Yes…" Bruce said, his voice trailing off. Fate was a funny thing, really, it and sent a light to shine in his dark and brooding world. He had always felt alone in his war on crime, now he wouldn't have to be. The Dark Knight had found a Squire at last…


	3. Chapter 3: Takato's Decision

**Chapter Three: Takato's Decision**

It had been a few hours since Takato had met the Batman in Crime Alley. He wondered if the Dark Knight would return to give him his answer regarding Takato's request to learn, he wanted to help Batman in his quest to stop criminals. He wanted to keep people safe, like he should have done back home at the Matsuki Bakery.

Takato Matsuki stayed around his rundown apartment, hoping that the Batman would show up there. He was ready and willing to train with him if it meant that he could prevent others from suffering the fate of his beloved parents.

Takato paced back and forth, wondering if the Batman would ever show up again. He had begun to doubt that the urban legend would keep his word and tell him whether or not he would train him to fight crime.

He decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He opened the door and stepped outside. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and yank him off his feet. He struggled to break free of the strong grip around his throat.

Takato thought he smelled something sweet, and felt hazy and disoriented. He went limp and his eyes fell shut as he passed out.

_Later…_

Takato Matsuki awoke with a start, staring around; he tried to figure out where he was. He discovered he was bound and gagged. He began struggling, trying to break free of the ropes that bound his hands.

"Mmmm, Mmmm," he grunted. He finally spotted the Batman standing nearby, he wasn't looking at him.

"Hello Sir," a voice said, Takato looked over to see the source of the voice. It was an elderly gentlemen, Takato thought he might be a butler. Batman had a butler? Was he rich or something?

"Who are you?" the butler asked, staring down at him in surprise.

"His name is Takato Matsuki," Batman replied. "I caught him trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile last night."

Alfred began removing Takato's gag. "Do you intend to keep him?"

"I'll let you know," Batman said. "In the meantime, make us some sandwiches. A variety, your discretion. Takato and I are going to have a long talk."

"Not that I wasn't thinking about taking you up on your offer to be your apprentice and all, but was it necessary to tie me up and gag me?" Takato asked sarcastically.

"Consider it punishment for trying to take the wheels off my car," Batman said darkly.

"I thought you were one of the good guys," Takato said, frowning.

"I'm not what you'd call a "good guy", but I get the job done," Batman stared away from him.

"What was it you wanted to "talk" to me about?" Takato asked.

"I have a proposition for you, you free yourself and then we'll see if you're fit for the job," Batman said.

"Are you serious?!" Takato asked, was he crazy or something?

"You're a clever boy, Takato, you can do anything if you set your mind to it," Batman said, folding his arms.

Takato began struggling to get one of his hands free; he wriggled around until he managed to pull one hand out of the rope. He untied his other hand and got up out of the chair as quietly as possible. Takato stared at Batman for a moment, wondering if the man had heard him get out of the chair.

Anger filled him and he decided that he wanted answers. He wanted to know why the urban legend the Batman had dragged him away from his apartment and tied him up inside some cold, dark cave.

Takato lunged at Batman, swinging at him angrily; he watched as the man moved with almost inhuman speed to block his blows and grabbed his wrist lifting him with one hand off the ground.

"You're a scrappy one; I'll say that much for you…" Batman said, staring down at him.

"Why'd you bring me here, anyway?" Takato demanded. "After all that stuff you said about training me, you show up and knock me out with some knock out gas and drag me off to…wherever this placed is."

"This is the Batcave, this is where I work," Batman said in a serious voice. Takato looked around and saw all the electronic equipment and computers. He saw the gym and the trophy cases.

"You work here? Then where do you live?"

"That's classified until I think you're ready," Batman said.

"Ready, to what, fight crime? Of course I want to learn! I came to this city looking for you so I could fight crime, so I could keep people safe!" Takato fumed.

"You say you want to fight crime, you can't let your emotions get in the way. You're too angry, Takato. You're not ready."

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You'll stay here," Batman replied. "For protection."

"Protection? Protection from what?" Takato asked.

"A lot of things, Takato Matsuki; a lot of things that you don't even know about."

"What does that mean? I've survived on my own just fine!" Takato snapped. "Stop all the riddles and tell me what it is you want!"

"Alfred, you have the sandwiches," Batman said, taking a plate full of sandwiches from the elderly gentlemen Takato had seen earlier. The old man swayed, as if he had a headache.

"Steady, old friend," Batman said, steadying the butler.

"I must apologize, Master Bruce…something strange just came over me," Alfred said.

"Bruce, is that your _real_ name?" Takato asked.

Yes, it is," Batman said. "If I remove this mask you would instantly recognize me."

"I don't know about that," Takato said, "you'd have to be really famous or something."

Batman removed his mask and Takato stared in shock.

"Bruce Wayne…NO WAY! How can you be Batman?" he asked.

"Eat up, Takato, it's a very long story but I think you deserve to know because I think you're ready to train with me."

"I—I don't believe it! You want me to become your sidekick?" Takato asked, in awe.

"I've worked alone for years, never considered bringing on a partner, but I think that you want to help people, you're eager to learn, that helps too."

"Does this mean you're not going to tie me up and gag me?" Takato asked. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through that again.

"You've been punished enough," Bruce said. "But now I want you to hear my story…"

Bruce told Takato everything, about how his parents were murdered in Crime Alley and how he traveled the world to learn martial arts and become a detective. Amazed, Takato wanted to follow in his footsteps and join him in his fight.

"What do I have to do to get you to train me?" Takato asked, eager to begin.

"You've taken your first step into a larger world. You're clever, resourceful and persistent. You've survived the streets longer than most boys your age, and I think that with training you'll follow the right path."

"So…I guess I'll be going home now," Takato said, picking up a chicken salad sandwich, he wolfed it down.

"No, Takato, you won't be going home, you'll be staying with me. I'm going to make sure that you become my legal ward so I can watch out for you."

"You really mean it? I can stay here?"

"Not here," Bruce said. "Alfred, take Takato upstairs and make sure the guest bedroom is ready for him."

"Uh, Bruce, tomorrow can I go by my apartment and pick up some of my things?"

"What things?" Bruce inquired. "It depends on what they are."

"It's just some things I brought over from Japan," Takato replied. "Photos of my family and sentimental stuff."

"Fine then," Bruce said, "training starts right after."

"I thought you said I wasn't ready," Takato frowned.

"You've proven it now, now go get some rest, you're going to need it," Bruce said.

Takato headed off to bed and was amazed by the size of the room. The bed was enormous, unlike the one in his house in Japan. He flopped down and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his friends back home and Guilmon.

Takato awoke the next day, looking around, confused about where he was. Then he remembered the events of the previous night and how the Batman, Bruce Wayne had taken him in and offered to train him.

Takato Matsuki wandered down to the kitchen to find breakfast waiting for him. He saw the butler Bruce had called "Alfred" standing beside the enormous table.

"You must be Takato Matsuki," the elderly gentlemen said as he greeted the thirteen year old. "I am Alfred Pennyworth; I am Master Bruce Wayne's butler."

"So he lives here?" Takato asked, amazed by the sheer size of Wayne Manor.

"Yes, you've seen where he works, the "Batcave" as it's called by a few who know his identity."

Takato stared at the food on the plate in front of him. It had been so long since he had seen this much food. He was starving. He tried to remember his manners. He forced himself to eat slowly, he turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, do you have any chopsticks?" Takato asked.

"Yes, I do. I'll get those for you, Master Takato," Alfred said calmly. He went into another room. He came back with a pair of chopsticks for the boy and Takato took them.

"Thank you, Alfred," Takato said. "So, uh, Alfie, have you always known Bruce? Or did you just start working for him or something?"

"Well, while I don't particularly like to be referred to as "Alfie", I have been in the employ of Master Bruce for most, if not all of his life."

"Are the stories true that his parents were shot to death by a mugger in Crime Alley? I mean, I heard it from the man himself and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

"Yes, it's true," Alfred replied. That night changed Master Bruce forever. It set him on the path that led him to become the Batman."

"I'm sorry," Takato said quietly. I know how he feels. I lost my parents too. They got shot during a robbery. The man who held up our bakery killed my parents."

"My sympathies, Master Takato," Alfred said. "Master Bruce told me you used to live in Tokyo in the Shinjuku District."

"Yes, I did," Takato said. He finished eating his food.

"Hello, Takato," Bruce greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bruce, can I go to my apartment and get some of my things? You wouldn't let me go last night."

"What do you need from your apartment?"

"I just want my Digimon Cards and some photos of my friends."

"Digimon Cards?"

"I used to play it a lot when I lived in Japan. They even have an online game on the network that I played too."

"Make it quick, and when you get back, go down to the cave and do 100 pushups, sit-ups, and crunches," Bruce instructed.

Takato fought the urge to cringe, but if he wanted to be Batman's sidekick he'd have to do. He got up and started to walk out the door.

"Takato, Alfred will drive you back to your apartment," Bruce told him. "You can get your things and he'll bring you back here."

Alfred led Takato out of the car. He sat in the back of the limo, interested in his surroundings. He'd never seen the finer side of Gotham City, all the ritzy, glitzy glamour made his head spin.

He showed Alfred where to go and they arrived and Takato ran into his apartment, grabbing his backpack, he went back out to the car.

"I'm back, now I'm ready to go home," Takato said quietly.

Driving back to Wayne Manor, Alfred showed Takato how to access the Batcave and told him to start the regiment that Bruce had given him.

Bruce Wayne walked through the doors of his vast mansion. He saw Takato's backpack on the table and wondered what the boy had brought with him from Japan.

Bruce Wayne frowned, looking at some of Takato's things he'd brought back from his apartment. He noticed some of the photos and his gaze fell on the one of Rika Nonaka. Picking it up, he stared at the picture.

"So you know him, huh?" Bruce asked the picture. He pulled a photo out of his pocket.

It was a photo of Rumiko Nonaka and a younger looking Rika. "You've grown too."

"You act as if you know that young lady, Sir," Alfred spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I do…" Bruce said, his voice held a twinge of regret.

"Who is she?" Alfred asked.

"She is…my daughter…" Bruce stared at his butler quietly.

In all of Alfred Pennyworth's life he was rarely surprised, but this was a shock. "Master Bruce…when?"

"I met Rumiko Hata thirteen years ago. You remember when I traveled the world training in martial arts and detective skills. I lived in Japan for six years. I married Rumiko under the alias Chiaki Nonaka and tried to settle down…I really tried to be happy Alfred, but I couldn't let it go. Even while we were married, I traveled around Asia, training in martial arts. I told her they were business trips. She didn't like the fact that I wasn't telling her everything, or that I was being so secretive…I made up excuses, picked fights with her so she'd _want_ a divorce. I finally made the decision to initiate the divorce and I left her…and Rika."

"Is she your daughter?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but I haven't seen her since she was a little girl," Bruce said. "I've heard she won a Digimon Card Game tournament and she's made quite a name for herself."

"Digimon, isn't that the card game that Takato had in his backpack?"

"Yes," Bruce examined the cards. "He's told me he played it a lot when he was younger before his parents were murdered. It was a staple of his childhood. I'm thinking it's something Wayne Enterprises might want to invest in. He told me the online game is popular over there."

"An interesting idea, Master Bruce," Alfred commented. "Speaking of Takato, he's down in the Cave following your instructions."

Bruce made his way down to the Cave and saw Takato doing his crunches.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine….one hundred," Takato panted. "Oh, you're back, Batman. When do we start?"

"Right now," Batman told him. He took Takato to the training mat and gave him a white training gee.

He began showing him a series of kicks and punches. Takato learned quickly and they practiced for hours. Finally, Bruce felt his young protégé was too tired to continue.

"Get some rest Takato, we'll continue this tomorrow. By the way, you will be going to school. You're attending Bristol Middle School."

Takato visibly cringed and groaned.

* * *

Takato woke up the next day and Alfred drove him to school. He went into the building and took an aptitude test, he scored average for a boy his age and was placed in the eighth grade.

"You'll start tomorrow, Mr. Matsuki," Mr. Rooney said.

"Thanks Mr. Rooney," Takato called out. He wasn't looking where he was going when he crashed into someone walking out of the school.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you with that," he apologized. He gathered up the girl's loose books and pencils.

"Thanks, but it's okay, really," the girl said. Takato stared at her and blushed. She was very pretty and had red hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Takato Matsuki," Takato introduced himself. He reached out and shook her hand.

"I'm Barbara Gordon," the girl replied. "It's nice to meet you, Takato."


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Surprises**

Takato Mstsuki sat across the table from Barbara Gordon in the park as they continued playing the Digimon Card Game. They had imported the card game from Japan and had translated the names of the Digimon to English. He liked that the names were similar to his native tongue but disliked that they had changed the names of the attacks to be more "Americanized". Still, they were very close to the original so he decided not to complain about it.

"Wormmon, Digivolve to Stingmon," Barbara said, placing her card down.

"Nice, but I've beaten you already. Greymon warp-digivolve to Wargreymon. I win."

"Gee Takato, you're really good," she smiled at him.

He had to laugh. "I'm not that good. My friend Kazu always beats me."

"Well Takato, it looks like Alfred's here to pick you up," Barbara said, glancing up at the limousine pulling up to the curb.

"Bye Barbara, see you tomorrow!" Takato said, he got in the back of the limousine and buckled his seatbelt.

"First homework Master Takato, then training," Alfred said. "Those are Master Bruce's instructions."

"All right!" he said, pumping his fist. He was eager to continue his training. Not so much on the homework, but he'd do it. It was a small obstacle to get around if it meant he would fight at Batman's side. That was the most important thing. That was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Henry Wong checked his instant messenger to discover he had received a message from a user with the screen name_** GoggleHazard.**_ It was Takato! After six months he'd managed to find a way to contact him. He'd been worrying about his friend after a while when he stopped receiving phone calls.

_**GoggleHazard-**__Hi Henry._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**_**-**_Takato. WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?!_

_**GoggleHazard**__-Surviving Gotham City. Believe me; you DON'T want to know how._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-I see._

_**GoggleHazard **__-Tell Kazu, Kenta and Guilmon "Hi" for me, and tell Rika "Sorry for not keeping in touch." I'll be able to IM you and stuff now that I have my own computer._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-How do you have your own computer?_

_**GoggleHazard**__-Mr. Wayne found me in an orphanage and he was nice enough to take me in. He even bought me a computer. Probably so I wouldn't use his. LOL._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-Mr. Wayne? Who's Mr. Wayne?_

_**GoggleHazard**__-Mr. Bruce Wayne of Gotham City._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-BRUCE WAYNE?! The rich billionaire?! Why'd he do all that for you?! How'd you meet him?! _

_**GoggleHazard**__-I guess he felt sorry for me because of what happened to my parents. I gotta go. I got homework. Please don't tell Rika, she wouldn't understand, and she'd probably be mad. Just tell her a nice guy found me and took me in._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-Okay, but she'll be really ticked if she ever learns the truth about all this. _

_**GoggleHazard**__-I'll tell her…eventually._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-Better you than me._

_**GoggleHazard**__-Yeah, for you, maybe. _I'm_ the one who has to tell her. I have homework to do so I gotta go._

_**Tai-ChiMachine**__-Okay. Goodbye Takato._

Henry saw Takato log off his screen name. He turned his attention back to his report on Edgar Allen Poe's _The Bells _that was due in three days. Studying American poetry was giving him a headache.

He continued writing his 10 page double-spaced report, knowing he'd print it off and have to plaster it in corrections before retyping and reprinting again. He just concentrated on finishing it because he didn't want to have to worry about cramming it the night before it was due.

Henry smiled as he watched the pages fly out of the printer. He knew that if Takato was still living in Shinjuku he would have been cramming his report too. At least he knew that his friend was safe and had a good life in America. He also wished that Takato would come back to Japan to see all the Tamers.

Terriermon hopped up on Henry's shoulder from his place on the bed. "That was Takato huh? How's he doing?"

"He's doing just fine; in fact, he's gone to living with a rich man named Bruce Wayne."

"Who's Bruce Wayne? I've never heard of him," Terriermon said.

"He's the owner of a large corporation called Wayne Enterprises. They make all kinds of stuff, electronics, cosmetics, military equipment. You name it. They even have a branch in Shinjuku."

"How'd Takato meet him?"

"He met Mr. Wayne in an orphanage, at least that's what he tells me."

"Do you think he'll come back to see us?" Terriermon asked.

"Of course he will, you can count on that," Henry told him. "I still can't believe he's living with Bruce Wayne of all people. Guess he just got lucky."

"Yeah," Terriermon laughed. "Does that mean he's all rich and stuff now?"

"I don't know, maybe Mr. Wayne give him an allowance," Henry grinned. "I wonder how Rika's doing. She took it pretty hard when Takato left. She didn't say as much but I knew she didn't expect him to just up and leave like that."

"Nobody expected him to do that, but what I don't get is why he waited so long to contact you. It's not like there aren't phones in America."

"True, but maybe he was too busy," Henry continued scanning his first rough draft of his report. He began marking things that he would change before his next printout.

"For six months, people don't just up and move and not call their friends to let them know how they're doing."

"Sure they do, not everybody likes to talk on the phone."

"But Takato didn't even explain why he needed to leave, he just took off."

"He's trying to find himself. He didn't think he could do it here."

"I think it's that he couldn't cope with his loss so he ran away," Terriermon scowled. Henry gave the Digimon a hard look.

"Rika said it, and I agree with her," Terriermon retorted.

"She _did_ take it harder than I thought. I suppose she thinks that he's just like her dad. He left when she was little and I think that's why she acts the way she does. I guess she thinks he won't come back."

"It's just so boring without him here; at least I can go play with Guilmon. Renamon isn't exactly a playful Digimon and MarineAngemon and Guardromon are either too small or not interested. I mean, there hasn't even been a bio-emerged Digimon for weeks now and there's nothing to do," Terriermon sighed. "I'm getting sick of it."

"I know how you feel; at least I've got homework." Henry laughed. He went back to typing his report.

* * *

Rika Nonaka sat down at the table in the living room, staring at her Digimon Cards with interest. The Digimon Grand Prix was coming up soon and she was bound and determined to win. She would beat Ryo Akiyama this time for sure. She stopped sorting through her cards and looked up at the small photograph of her family taken a long time ago.

She started thinking about her father and what he was doing right now. She'd heard from her mother that he had moved to America to a place called Gotham City. He was working for some company named Wayne Industries. Rika didn't really care, but a part of her wondered if she should go visit him some day, after all, he was her father.

"He probably wouldn't care if I came to visit him," she scowled. "He'd probably think I'm a nuisance. He'd probably come up with excuses so he'd get me out of the way."

Still, it might be fun going to this Gotham City. She'd heard rumors about a man the press called "Batman". They said he fought criminals and was a vigilante. He didn't appear in the Japanese papers often, unless he was capturing the maniac known as the Joker, or Mr. Freeze. These costumed types were interesting but she was kind of disappointed that nothing of the vigilante, crime fighting nature ever happened around Shinjuku. Stopping a bio-emerged Digimon was hardly called crime fighting.

Though being recognized as "the girl who had defeated the D-Reaper", by children who played the card game was in a way, satisfying. But deep down Rika just wished that she could do more with herself.

"I am so bored," Rika groaned. Renamon faded into view from the shadows, being different from other Digimon; she could disappear at will, something which few Digimon could accomplish. She also had a telepathic connection with her Tamer and could speak to Rika's mind, also a rare trait among the Digimon kind.

They didn't seem bothered by their strange bond, although it mystified the other Tamers.

"What's wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked. Her Tamer had been acting restless recently. Something was bothering her, and it didn't have to do with stopping evil Digimon from running rampant in the street or arguing with her mother about a career choice. Rumiko wanted Rika to follow in her footsteps and become a model while Rika wanted to either a photographer or a manga artist. She couldn't decide which.

Her mother told her that neither of those professions would make her wealthy or famous, and that was just fine with Rika, she didn't _want _to be famous like her mother, to have men following her around, fawning over her, or trying to get dates with her just because she was a model, which happened to her mother more frequently than Rika would like. Rika just wished they would all go away.

Rika Nonaka was a tomboy through and through, her father seemed to understand, even when she was a small child, she always played with the boys' toys and trucks and stayed far, far away from dolls and dress up.

Sometimes, when Rumiko's photo shoots ran longer than usual, Rika and her father, Chiaki Nonaka would go to the park and play games like hide-and-seek, or kick the soccer ball back and forth. But most of the time, father and daughter liked to sit on the swings and sing songs. If there was one thing Rika enjoyed most with her father, it was singing songs with him. She rarely did it now. It made her think of him, and that brought back all the bitter emotions she had felt when her parents had gotten divorced.

Still, she missed him sometimes. Rika recalled a certain song her father had taught her. It was called, "Promise of the Setting Sun". Chiaki's mother had taught it to him when he was a little boy, before she died. It was one of his favorite songs because it reminded him of her. And now, the song reminded Rika of her father.

Rika subconsciously began humming the tune, raising her eyes to the photo of her family. She couldn't help but wonder if she could persuade her mother to let her go to America to visit her father over the summer. It wouldn't hurt to see him for a little bit.

Even thought she felt very bitter towards him when it came to his relationship with her mother, she still could go see him whenever she wanted. Rika tried to ignore the thought of visiting the man who had abandoned her, but she just couldn't put it out of her mind.

Getting up, she began looking through her mother's desk, searching for where she kept her father's address. Her father had sent her mother his current address recently. She finally spotted it under a stack of bills.

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Rika?" Renamon inquired.

"My father's address. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to go see him for some reason. I don't know when I'd go, maybe over Christmas or something. I mean, Mom makes tons of money modeling, so she could pay for my flight over there, she'd probably pitch a fit though, it's ¥ 257,117, for a round trip plane ticket over there."

She examined the piece of paper. The address said 1313 Mockingbird Ln. Gotham City, 10781. Little did she know that this was one of the most coveted addresses in Gotham City, if not America, it wasn't every day that multibillionaire Bruce Wayne sent you his home address, although, she didn't know the truth about her father's true identity any more than her mother did. He hadn't told Rumiko the truth either. Bruce was afraid he'd endanger them if any of his rogues' gallery ever discovered his secret identity. It was better that they not know the truth; they would be safer that way.

Rika started making plans. Maybe she could go in the winter, during Christmas Break. Of course, she'd have to get the request past her mother first, no small feat.

Rumiko Nonaka walked into the room and Rika looked up as she called her name.

"What mom?" Rika dared asked, she desperately hoped that her mother wouldn't go into another long speech about how people loved and adored her at work and how she should become a model like her.

"I was just going to ask you about something, I wanted to know if you'd come with me on one of my photo shoots," Rumiko said. Rika desperately fought the urge to cringe, or puke, or both.

"You know I don't like that kind of thing mom, I'm not going to let some goofball with a camera take pictures of me."

"Oh, it's not for you Rika, I'm going to Gotham City for a month and I want you to come so you could go see your father. He lives there you know."

"Yeah, I know," Rika said, surprised. She'd never dreamed that her mother would go anywhere near her father after the nasty divorced they had.

"I wouldn't see him, but I think you should see him, at least once, so he can't say he never gets to see you. I've already given him a call; he said you could stay with him."

"But who's paying for my plane ticket?" she asked.

"He is, apparently, he has a lot of money over there and he said he'd buy your ticket if you come."

"What about school?" Rika wondered how she could miss an entire month of private school.

"I've talked to your teachers and they gave me a month's worth of homework in advance. I expect you to finish it you know."

"Don't worry I will," Rika promised. School had never been hard for her; in fact, she was the best academic student in her class. Nobody could say that Rika Nonaka was just the best at the Digimon card game; she had other strengths as well.

"You better start packing, we're leaving this weekend."

"Okay," she said, she began packing her things. She might miss the Digimon Grand Prix but there was something much more interesting in Gotham City. She'd been reading the newspapers for some time now and they always paraded the exploits of the Justice League.

She knew from the papers that Batman lived somewhere in Gotham City. Rika wondered if a lot of people living in the city had seen Batman in person. The papers made him out to be a mythical figure, the man with no name, as it were. The Batman was a source of interest to her, perhaps because Batman reminded Rika of herself, driven and ambitious but determined to help people she cared about.

Rika decided that she was definitely going to pack her digital camera, maybe if she was lucky, she'd actually get a picture of the Batman himself to show off to her friends when she came home.

Rika smiled, this trip was going to be fun.

* * *

"You told her _WHAT?!_" Bruce Wayne practically shouted at his elderly butler. "You told my ex-wife that Rika could stay here, while you were impersonating me?!"

"Well sir you _were_ out, and it was the only thing I could think of, besides, Ms. Rika _is_ your daughter."

"There's a reason Rumiko and I got a divorce Alfred," Bruce's tone was frustrated. Takato was asleep, so he knew nothing of this. Bruce had no intention of telling him about his relationship to Rika Nonaka, knowing that his daughter was friends with his legal ward wouldn't make it any easier for him to deal with her. Bruce figured that if Takato knew about it he'd lecture Bruce about leaving Rika her mother in the first place.

"What would you have me say? That you're the Batman? That you don't have time to let your daughter come see you while her mother's working a photo shoot in your city? Or should I just tell a single mother that her ex-husband doesn't care at all about his family?"

Bruce sighed, "I left them so they could be safe, so they wouldn't have to live a life of secrets and have to carry my burdens. And now they're coming back into my life which is nothing _but_ secrets."

"Consider it as fate showing you that perhaps both Bruce Wayne and Batman can coexist with some degree of happiness in their lives."

"You're suggesting I should remarry Rumiko." Bruce laughed. "It's not that easy Alfred, I can't just walk back into their lives and expect everything to be like it was seven years ago."

"I know that quite well, sir, but I expect you to be civil when you are with your ex-wife," Alfred gave him a hard stare.

"Don't worry Alfred," Bruce replied. Civility won't be a problem. When are they coming?"

"This weekend, Sir," Alfred replied.

Bruce turned to Alfred, "Rika will be here in a few days, actually, prepare several guest rooms; I have a business associate from Japan coming over to the States to discuss the Digimon online game that Takato used to play when he lived in Japan. I'm going to meet with him to see how Wayne Enterprises can acquire the rights to produce and market the game in the U.S."

"I am surprised you would let them stay here, Sir," Alfred commented.

"I want to see this Digimon game for myself. I want to understand what role it played in Takato's life and why it's still important to him. Don't forget to make sure everything is perfect for our guests."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred nodded and went upstairs to begin preparing the guest rooms.

* * *

"Hey, Henry, where are you, you little troublemaker?" Janyu Wong's voice called through the house.

"I'm in my room doing my homework," Henry replied.

"Good, I was hoping I'd find you. I'm going away on a business trip and I want you to come with me."

"Me?" Henry asked. "Why me?"

"I'm going to meet with the owner of a giant tech company. They want to acquire the rights to produce and market the Digimon online game in America. Seeing that you play the game I thought you could help me explain it to them. I've talked with my bosses and they agreed with me. They said since the game is for children someone with gaming experience should talk about with they liked about the game."

"They really said I could go with you! All right!" Henry was ecstatic. "What company is it?"

"Wayne Tech, part of Wayne Industries as a part of Wayne Enterprises."

Henry immediately dropped everything he was doing and started packing, even Terriermon was excited. He was going to see Takato again, maybe. Takato said that he was staying with Mister Wayne so there was a slim possibility he'd see his friend, and in his mind, a slim possibility was better than none at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

**Chapter Five: Familiar Faces**

Wayne Manor was busy today; Takato noticed with interest, Alfred had mentioned that Bruce had some guests coming, all the way over from Japan. He was surprised, just a little, but Bruce normally didn't have people who were coming over for business with Wayne Enterprises stay in the Manor, with his Batman persona and all, Takato thought it would be hard for Bruce to make excuses to get out to go on patrol.

Alfred said that Master Bruce was able to come up with all kinds of excuses to go, but he would have to stay there since he had not been officially made Batman's partner, and it would be best if he didn't think about his training for awhile. Takato went back to the things he loved best, Digimon and anime, it wasn't nearly as large as it was in Japan but he'd been able to find a few friends who liked it and started an anime club at school. He thought it was amusing and strange how much they loved it, even more than he did, they were boarding on Otaku territory, and not the American definition of Otaku, but the Japanese definition, which meant a creepy shut in who did nothing but watch anime.

But he did connect to them and they were fascinated by the fact that he spoke fluent Japanese and wanted him to teach them, and he could watch the DVDs without subtitles but enjoyed the English dubs because they were very good, he especially liked the Fullmetal Alchemist dub and Cowboy Bebop and Trigun dub.

"Hey guys, the Bristol Middle School Anime Club weekend meeting is now in session, putting in the first Volume of Fullmetal Alchemist!" He held up the DVD in triumph.

"Man, I can't believe you paid $25.00 for that thing!" Barbara said, "it's only four episodes!"

"Back home, we pay about $60.00 American dollars for two episodes, if we had these prices over there, I'd buy tons of stuff in a heartbeat! One season of Digimon is about $400.00."

Mouths fell open. "Enough of that, let's get this show on the road!" Takato smiled, he put the DVD in and hit play. Just as it was about to start, Alfred came in.

"Master Takato, our Japanese guests have arrived, I think you should go greet them," Alfred said.

"Me, why me?" Takato asked. He wasn't a translator.

"I think you should say hi to them sir," Alfred said in a voice that Takato couldn't refuse.

"Okay," Takato said, standing up, he headed toward the door. He came to a dead stop, standing in Wayne Manor, was Rika Nonaka, who had been greatly confused upon arrival being greeted by Alfred, who said her Father couldn't come himself but sent him instead. Henry Wong was also there; equally confounded that he was being taken to Wayne Manor to see Mr. Wayne with Janyu whenever the billionaire came back from work.

"R—Rika, what are you doing here?" he asked after an awkward bow.

"I'm here to see my Father," she said stiffly, irritated that he hadn't ever contacted her, and irate that her father had never told her the truth about being a rich millionaire, she's only learned from Alfred that his name was not Chiaki Nonaka but Bruce Wayne.

"Your Father…Wait, Bruce Wayne is your…No way, he never told _me _that!" Takato stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"Hey, what about me, Takato? I'm still here too you know," Henry spoke up.

"Oh, hi Henry," Takato smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad wanted me to come along, to help him show somebody at Wayne Tech how the Digimon online game works."

"Your dad must be meeting with Bruce then, or you guys wouldn't be staying here," Takato looked over at Alfred, "That's Alfred, he'll help you with whatever you need."

"I've got some of my friends in the other room, I'd like to introduce you to, and they're members of my school's anime club."

"Anime club huh?" Henry smiled, "interesting, why didn't you ever tell me your father was Bruce Wayne, Rika?"

"He didn't use that name when he married my mom." Rika replied. "It makes sense since he's such a famous person over here, but I still don't like the fact that he lied to me. I'm going to sock him one when I see him."

"Come on in," Takato said, "You don't have to take off your shoes or anything." Takato's friends looked up as he showed them in.

"Hey guys, these are my friends, they came to see me all the way from Japan, this is Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka," he gestured to them and they smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," Henry said, "What are you watching?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist," Babs answered, "I like it a lot."

"Yeah, me too," Henry answered. "So you go to school with Takato?"

"Yes," she replied. "He's the one who got me into anime. I didn't know that they had such cool stories over there."

"Gee, I'm glad you think so," Henry said, smiling. They both sat down and started watching Fullmetal Alchemist. He was impressed with the English dub and that they actually used a little boy named Aaron Dismuke to play Alphonse, and some guy named Vic with a funny sounding last name that played Ed, he was pretty good too. Takato said that there was a video on YouTube of him meeting Romi Paku. He'd have to check that out later. They watched the rest of the episodes on the disc and talked about them until Alfred came in and told Takato that his school friends had to leave because it was time for dinner. Babs left saying she'd come over sometime to hang out more and then they were finally alone, just the three of them.

"Takato, why didn't you tell me you were living with my dad?" Rika demanded. "I'd think you'd let me know something important like that."

"Well, as I told you, he never told me he_ was_ your dad and I didn't want you to worry," Takato answered, knowing she was nowhere near satisfied with what he'd come up with.

"That's a lame excuse; you've never called, emailed me or even tried to let me know that you were okay."

"Do I have to keep repeating myself?" Takato asked, exasperated, "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Yeah right, you were just being a chicken and running away from your problems," Rika scowled.

"Rika, it's not that—" he tried to explain, but he was interrupted.

""Hello Rika," a voice said. She stopped and turned around.

"Poppa?" she asked, feeling like a six-year-old again.

"Yes, Rika?" he asked, it was as if the years melted away and everything was just like it was before he left.

"I promised myself I'd slug you one!" she shouted, sprinting over to him and slamming her fist into his face. Takato was scared, surprised that he hadn't used any of his skills as Batman to avoid it, then he remembered that he wasn't Batman right now, he was just plain old Bruce Wayne, bachelor billionaire, who had a daughter no one knew about, except for him and Henry, and Ms. Rumiko, but he hadn't seen Rika's mother with her, so she might be somewhere else, but Rika had told him that her mother didn't know her father's real identity either.

"I suppose I deserved that," Bruce said, rubbing his sore face. "You're just like your mother," he laughed. "I didn't want to tell you because it would cause too much of a scandal with the press in either countries, after all your mother is a famous model and I am Bruce Wayne, the richest man in the world and I wouldn't want you caught up in all that mess."

"Like I care," Rika scoffed. "Why'd you ask me to come here?"

"I wanted to see you, is that wrong?" Bruce asked, a little hurt by her words, but he didn't show it.

"Well you sure waited a long time to do it."

"I'm sorry about that and…" he began to try to apologize to her.

"Save it, Poppa," Rika said, "I'm going to bed." She had Alfred show her where her room was and she left.

"She's really mad at you, isn't she, Mr. Wayne?" Henry asked.

"Please, call me Bruce, Henry, you don't need to be so formal, and yes, she's really mad at me, but I deserve it after all, I left her when she was six."

"Bruce, why didn't you tell me about Rika?" Takato demanded.

"It wasn't that important," Bruce replied.

"Yes it is, she's my friend, and you're my guardian so I'd think you'd let me know something like that. But why'd you leave her?"

"It's something you can't understand, Takato," Bruce said, trying to get off the subject, his reasons for leaving Rika and Rumiko had to do with what he was doing with his life now, and he didn't want them in that kind of danger.

"I think I deserve to know," Takato wanted the truth from him and he wouldn't be satisfied otherwise.

"This conversation's over, I'm going to bed, good night Henry, Alfred will show you to your room." With that, Bruce turned and left. He had business to discuss with Janyu.

Henry and Takato headed back to their rooms. Henry stopped and turned to his friend. "What's with Bruce? Why's he…like that?"

"I don't really know, I don't understand him," Takato sighed as he stared over at his friend Henry. "He makes the lamest excuses for leaving Rika and Ms. Rumiko and doesn't even bother to tell me that they're related. "

"Like I'm supposed to understand what's going on here? I'm just as confused as you are," Henry replied. "I don't get it either. I'm sure one day he'll tell you why."

"Yeah, when the Joker's sane and Guilmon doesn't eat bread," Takato smirked.

"Her snarky attitude is rubbing off on you," Henry sighed. "You're getting to be cynical like Rika."

"You can come out, Terriermon," Henry called to his small rabbit-dog hybrid Digimon, "Mr. Wayne's gone now."

"Good thing, he would freak if he saw me," Terrirmon said, popping out of Henry's backpack. "It was really stuffy in there."

_Actually, with all the stories he'd told me, you wouldn't even faze him_, Takato thought. Batman had faced so many deranged criminals that Terriermon would be rather bland in comparison.

"Yeah he probably would," Takato laughed. "But it's nice that you tagged along too, Terrirmon, it's nice for your to be here."

"I gotta say, Takato, you sure got lucky," Terrirmon said, "I could get lost in this place."

"Nice to see you think so," Takato said, "we can say up late tonight, it's the weekend after all."

"All right, what kind of stuff do you have to watch?" Henry asked.

"Let me see, Generator Gawl, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo, " Takako replied, holding them up. "Oh and Serial Experiments Lain."

"I thought that was Ani-American."

"They kinda made it less obvious."

"All right, I want to see Trigun, it's been awhile since I've watched it."

"All right, you wanna hear the dub?"

"Why not, they never put the English version on ours, and I wanna see how it sounds."

"All right!" Takato put it into the DVD player.

* * *

Rika had used her excuse of going to bed to be able to explore Wayne Manor, her father's house. He had all kinds of stuff in there, paintings, antiques, artifacts, stuff that didn't interest her one bit.

"Why does he keep all this junk?" she asked herself. "All this stuff is boring."

She turned down a hall, and came to a stop. There on the wall was a beautiful portrait of a middle-aged married couple. She had never seen them before and wondered who they were.

"They were your grandparents, Rika," Bruce said, she spun around, he'd apparently come out of nowhere. "They died when I was seven years old, shot down in front of me in Crime Alley."

"You told me they died, once, a long time ago," Rika said, "But there's only one thing I want to know, why did you leave us?"

"Because I had to, there are some things that I have to do, and you and your mother can't be a part of that," Bruce said. His life was far too dangerous and he wouldn't want them to be caught in the middle of it, potential hostages for his vast rogues' gallery.

"That's a bunch of crap, why can't we be a part of your life, what's so important that you left me right when I—" she stopped herself.

"Never mind, it's not important," she stalked off, this time she really would go to bed.

Bruce watched her go, "Rika, I'm sorry…" he turned and left, he had finished talking to Janyu Wong and he needed to go out on patrol, with his daughter headed to bed and Takato entertaining Henry, no one would notice him going out, if they asked, Alfred would just say he went to bed. He had work to do and pretty soon, Takato would be joining him. He would wait until after Takato's friends returned to Japan, and then the final test would be ready.


End file.
